This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus for connecting devices to an accessory socket such as a twelve volt accessory socket or cigarette lighter socket found standard in most if not all cars, trucks, and boats.
1. Background of the Invention
Typically in the prior art, devices for connecting to a cigarette adapter would come with a plug that fits into the cigarette adapter. However some devices are not equipped with such a plug.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention in at least one embodiment provides an apparatus or adapter comprising a first conductor and a second conductor. The first conductor is adapted to be electrically connected to a central terminal of a cigarette lighter accessory socket and the second conductor adapted to be electrically connected to an outer terminal of the cigarette lighter accessory socket. The first conductor and the second conductor may be attached to a housing. The first conductor may be comprised of a first portion, which may be a conductive thimble, a second portion, and a third portion, which may be a spring shaped conductor.
The apparatus may be further comprised of a first conductive terminal electrically connected to the first conductor, and a second conductive terminal electrically connected to the second conductor. A first device may be provided for attaching a first electrical lead to the first conductive terminal, and a second device may be provided for attaching a second electrical lead to the second conductive terminal. The first device may be comprised of a first spring and a first spring loaded member, and the second device may be comprised of a second spring and a second spring loaded member. A light may be electrically connected to the first conductor and the second conductor. The light may indicate when the apparatus has been electrically connected to a cigarette lighter accessory socket.